


Komaeda t-poses and ascends to a new stage of life

by meme_chan



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Memes, kek, shitpost, t posing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_chan/pseuds/meme_chan
Summary: Garfield kart





	Komaeda t-poses and ascends to a new stage of life

"Hinata-kun" Komaeda said, standing in front of Hinata, who was lying on the shore of the beach.  
"What" said Hinata  
Komaeda lifted his arms so they were sticking out to his sides, forming a t-pose.  
Suddenly, a bright light began to shine from behind Komaeda. He was ascending to a new plane of existence.  
"Komaeda, your hope is too strong. If you t-pose much longer, you might-"  
He was cut off when the light suddenly became blinding.  
Meanwhile, from behind a tree, Souda was watching. Komaeda began to float.  
"I'm kin with this" Souda muttered  
"Ko stop you're gonna hurt some1" Hinata said  
"It is too late Hajime. I have already seen everything." Komaeda said as he began to descend.  
"Well what did you see then"  
"That pee...  
Is stored in the balls."  
"Holy fucking shit" Hinata said  
"Wait then how do girls pee? Where do they keep it?" Hinata inquired.  
Komaeda chuckled.  
"Do you really want to know that badly?" Komaeda asked  
"Yes" Hinata said  
"...well then.  
Girls store pee...  
...  
...  
...  
... in the bones"


End file.
